


Stop The Time

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: Just some cuddles with Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Stop The Time

When you returned home from work, Bucky was stretched out on the couch in front of the tv watching something. Sunk in the cushions, he had wrapped one of them between his arms. You were sure he hadn’t heard you get home. Crossing arms over your chest, you leaned against the door frame enjoying the calm evening, happy that you are finally home.

“Are you just gonna stand there or will you come here and give me a hug?” Bucky teased with a one-sided smile, his eyes shifting to you.

You shook your head and went to him as he sat up. Rounding the couch from behind him, wrapping arms around his shoulders, you pressed your lips to the top of his head. Bucky hummed, tilting back his head. His hand slid up your arm, tangling fingers in your hair.

“Hi, doll.” He smiled affectionately.

“Hi, baby.” You pressed a kiss to his forehead before hugging him. “How did you know I’m here?” You asked as if you already wouldn’t know what he would say to that.

“Did you forget who you are dating?” Bucky cheekily smiled, pecking your cheek.

“How could I ever forget that.” 

“Come here cutie, sit in my lap.” He patted his thighs.

“Nah.” As much as you wanted to be in his arms after a long day, you had different plans.

“Nah?” Bucky chuckled.

“I wanna do something with your hair.” You stated with a big smile on your face.

“Should I be scared?” He looked at you suspiciously. “My hair isn’t as long as it used to be, there’s not much you can do with it.”

“I will be the judge of that.” You chuckled and turned his head straight. “Just sit back and relax.”

“I can do that.”

While you worked on his hair, Bucky occasionally bent back his head to look at you with a playful smile. You scolded him every time he did that, and every time he would laugh. You tried to make braids, but his locks were too short for that.

“All done.” You said with a smile in your voice.

“I’m gonna take a look at what you did with me.” He rose to his feet to go look in the mirror. “Hey, you didn’t do anything!” Bucky returned to the living room only to find you occupied the couch, leaving no space for him. “You sneaky little – where am I supposed to sit?”

In response, you stretched your arms for him.

“Are you sure?” You nodded. “Alright.”

He got on top of you, careful not to crush you. Placing his head on your chest, he hummed in content as you wrapped him in your arms.

“You know if you wanted to get me off the couch, could’ve just asked.”

“Where’s the fun in that.” You traced random shapes on his nape.

“Wait,” He raised his head. “We are missing an important thing.” Bucky reached for a blanket that was folded on the couch and threw it over both of you.

“I didn’t know I needed this.” Winding his arms around you, Bucky nuzzled his cheek against you.

The weight of Bucky on top of you felt comforting. You talked about your day while playing with his hair when a soft snore interrupted you. Looking down, you understood that Bucky was sound asleep. His eyes closed, cheek squished against your chest, lips slightly ajar, breathing steadily. He looked so adorable and innocent, your heart almost couldn’t take it.

The rain behind the window intensified, hitting against the window. You wanted to stop the time to stay in the moment for a little longer, but soon enough found yourself drifting to sleep in Bucky’s warm embrace.


End file.
